HURT 2 HEARTS
by Prince Hadhi ESP
Summary: [ CHAPTER 3 IS UP ] Tolong hentikan semua kegilaan ini, Lu - Kyungsoo / Sepertinya aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintai suamimu itu, Soo - Luhan / Maafkan aku, Soo Aku mungkin mencintainya - Kai / Apa kau masih mencintainya, Yeol? - Baekhyun / Maafkan aku, Baek - Chanyeol. This is Side Story of 60 Days, a ChanBaek, KaiSoo & HunHan Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Prince Hadhi ESP**

**Presents**

**Side Story of "60 Days"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**HURT 2 HEART"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A ChanBaek, KaiSoo and HunHan fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is a Prologue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa, Kyungsoo? Apa yang aku lakukan ini salah?"

Kyungsoo menatap kedua netra sahabatnya baik yang sudah lama tak berjumpa dengannya itu, "Jadi kau merasa benar sudah melakukan itu, Lu?"

Pria manis itu tertawa, "Aku rasa aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun itu, kau tau, Soo. Suamimu itu yang menggodaku duluan, jika dia tidak menggodaku aku tidak akan sejauh ini melangkah"

Kyungsoo masih saja setia menatap sahabatnya itu, "Tapi, jika kau tidak menggodanya, Kai tidak mungkin tergoda padamu"

Luhan—nama pria manis, sahabat Kyungsoo—menghela nafas sejenak, dia tersenyum penuh maksud pada Kyungsoo. Dia perlahan mendekati Kyungsoo, "Aku tidak menggodanya, dia sendiri yang datang kepadaku membawa hati dan cinta miliknya untuk ditawarkan padaku"

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Suamiku bukan orang yang dengan mudahnya berpaling pada orang lain dibelakangku"

Luhan lagi-lagi tertawa, Luhan memegang pundak Kyungsoo "Sahabatku, Do Kyungsoo, Sejak kapan kau punya pikiran senaif itu? kau tau, Kucing mana yang tak tergoda jika dia ditawarkan ikan goreng dihadapannya secara Cuma-Cuma? Sama halnya seperti suamimu itu"

"Iya, dan dengan murahnya kau menggodanya—"

"—dan dengan mudahnya dia tergoda, masuk kedalam pesonaku, mencintaiku dan mencampakkanmu begitu saja" Luhan memotong perkataan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. "Aku sarankan kau berhenti dan berikan Kai padaku"

"Tidak akan semudah itu aku menyerahkan suamiku padamu"

"Akan sangat mudah bagiku mendapatkan suamimu, Kyungsoo"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tolong jujur padaku, Yeol. Apa kau masih mencintainya?"

"Maafkan aku, Baek. aku tidak bermaksud untuk melukaimu kembali. Maafkan aku"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat, "Apa kau sudah melupakan semua janji-janjimu itu, Yeol?"

Chanyeol menekati Baekhyun, dia menggenggam kedua tangan pasangan hidupnya itu. "Aku tidak melupakannya, Baek. aku bersumpah, aku tidak melupakan janji-janji kita"

"Jika kau tidak melupakannya, mengapa kau berbohong padaku tentang dirinya, bahkan aku melihat dia dengan beraninya mencium dirimu didepanku. Apa kesempatan yang kuberikan padamu tak berarti, Yeol? Aku sudah lelah"

"Maafkan aku Baek, tolong dengarkan aku penjelasanku dulu"

"Akan terasa menyakitkan jika kau mendengarkan namun kau juga yang akan terluka untuk yang kesekian kalinya dengan kesalahan yang sama."

"Baek"

"Bukannya aku takut kehilangan dirimu, Yeol" Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Tapi aku takut kehilangan cinta dan semua kenangan tentang kita"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Coming Soon ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prince Hadhi ESP**

**Presents**

**Side Story of "60 Days"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**HURT 2 HEART"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A ChanBaek, KaiSoo and HunHan fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is a Beginning Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setahun berlalu, kehidupan rumah tangga Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol berjalan dengan bahagia. Kebahagiaan mereka bertambah dengan kehadiran Chanhyun—anak mereka—yang kini genap berusia dua tahun. Chanhyun kini bisa berjalan dan pastinya merepotkan kedua orang tuanya.

"Sudah tidak ada yang lupa. Yeol?" seru Baekhyun dari arah meja makan,yang sibuk menyuapi Chanhyun

"Hmm, aku rasa tidak, Baek" jawab Chanyeol, dia mendorong sebuah koper besar berwarna hitam. Minggu ini dia ditugaskan perusahaannya untuk dina diluar kota. Awalnya Chanyeol menolak, karena dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanhyun berdua dirumah selama seminggu. Namun, Baekhyun yang memaksa Chanyeol agar mau melakukan perjalanan bisnis itu.

Karena perjalanan bisnis itu adalah bentuk kerja sama perusahaan asing dengan perusahaan Chanyeol, yang nantinya akan menaikkan sahan perusahan Chanyeol. Otomatis perusahaan Chanyeol pun reputasinya akan baik dimata perusahaan lainnya.

Baekhyun membersihkan sisa bubur yang ada ditepian bibir Chanhyun, setelah dirasa bersih dia menghampiri suaminya itu, membenarkan dasi yang dipakai Chanyeol. "Jaga diri baik-baik"

"Iya sayang"

"Jangan lupa makan"

"Siap"

"Jangan lupa istirahat, kalau badanmu sudah lelah lebih baik istirahat. Jangan memaksakan diri untuk bekerja terus"

"Oke"

"Jangan lupa menghubungi kami"

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Baekhyun, dia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun dan mengecup lembut bibir Baekhyun. "Kau itu cerewet sekali, Baek. seperti aku akan pergi dan tak pernah kembali lagi."

Baekhyun merona mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, dia memukul lengan Chanyeol. "Dasar tukang mencuri, seenaknya saja menciumku. Hey tuan Park, kau itu mudah lupa, jadi kau itu memang harus selalu diingatkan"

Chanyeol mengecup kembali bibir candu itu, "Iya suamiku, terima kasih banyak atas segala perhatian dan cinta yang kau berikan padaku. Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun-ah"

Baekhyun tersenyum membalas senyuman yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya, "Aku juga mencintaimu suamiku, Park Chanyeol. Jaga diri baik-baik"

"Kau juga, Baek" Chanyeol mengecup kening, kedua kelopak mata, hidung, kedua pipi dan yang terakhir hidung Baekhyun. "Ahh, aku juga ingin pamit dengan anak kita."

Chanyeol mendekati Chanhyun yang sedangang asik menghambur-hamburkan bubur miliknya. Chanyeol menggendong bayi itu, "Anakku, Appa pergi dulu ya. Jangan nakal, jaga Eomma baik-baik ya"

"Ta ta ta ta" respon Chanhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum, dia mengecup Chanhyun berulang kali.

Chanyeol memberikan Chanhyun pada Baekhyun, "Aku pamit dulu."

"Hati-hati"

"Iya sayang"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau jangan menggodaku terus, Kai" Kyungsoo mencoba menahan tangan Kai yang sedaritadi tak hentinya menggelitiki perut Kyungsoo.

"Kau itu menggemaskan Baby"

"Sudah .. Hahhaha ... geli ... geli .. hahahahahha"

Baekhyun yang sedaritadi sudah berada dimeja kerjanya hanya memasang senyuman pada dua pasangan itu, bahkan saat Baekhyun memasuki ruangan mereka berdua tidak menyadarinya., saking asyiknya mereka dengan dunia mereka.

"Serunya" gumam Baekhyun, seketika membuat candaan Kai dan Kyungsoo terhenti seketika.

"Eh, Baekhyun, kapan kau datang?" Tanya Kai dengan santainya.

"Emmm .. " Baekhyun melihat jam tangan miliknya, "10 menit yang lalu"

"O—oh, maaf kami tidak melihatmu datang, Baek" seru Kyungsoo yang merasa malu, sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum, "Tidak apa, Soo. Aku maklum kok, kalian kan baru beberapa bulan menikah. Jadi wajar saja masih mesra-mesranya"

Kai dan Kyungsoo mendekat kearah Baekhyun, mengambil bangku dan duduk didekatnya.

"Kau dan Chanyeol apa kabar, Baek?"

Baekhyun yang ingin memulai pekerjaannya, menghentikannya. "Hmmm, baik-baik saja, Kai. Sekarang dia sedang diluar kota"

"Untuk?"

"Urusan kantor katanya"

"Kau percaya?—Aw" Kai mengaduh sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa agak sakit karena dipukul dengan pena oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Tentu saja, dia itu suamiku. Aku sebagai pasangan hidupnya, seharusnya memang harus mempercayainya."

"Sakit sayang?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil membantu mengusap lembut kepala Kai.

"Iya sayang sakitnya disini" Jawab Kai manja, Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah pasangan itu. dia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Drrttt drrttttt drttttt

"Baby, ponselmu bergetar" Seru Kai saat ponsel milik Kyungsoo bergetar dimeja kerjanya. Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya, dilihatnya layar ponsel itu. ada sebuah panggilan masuk dengan nomor internasional.

"Halo ... Ahh, kapan kau sampai? Oke, aku akan menjemputmu" Kyungsoo mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kai yang sedaritadi memperhatikan percakapan Kyungsoo bersama Baekhyun.

"Sahabatku dari China, dia sudah ada dikorea sekarang. Ayo sayang kita jemput dia" Jawab Kyungsoo antusias.

"Jemput dia?"

"Iya, untuk beberapa hari dia akan menginap dirumah kita, setelah itu dia sudah menyewa sebuah kondominium dikawasan seoul"

"Hmmm, oke ayo"

"Baek, kami tinggal dulu ya"

"Oh, oke. Hati-hati ya"

Kai dan Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan mereka sambil melemparkan senyuman kearah Baekhyun, tentu saja Baekhyun membalasnya.

"Sahabat Kyungsoo? Dari China? Selama ini aku tidak pernah tahu Kyungsoo mempunyai sahabat dinegara lain" Gumam Baekhyun sendirian, "Entahlah, mungkin dia memang punya"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hai, Lu" pekik Kyungsoo dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangan pada seorang berambut blonde dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger diwajah manisnya.

"Hai" balasnya

"Maaf lama"

"Tidak apa-apa, Soo. Tidak apa kan aku sementara dirumahmu, Soo?"

Kyungsoo melirik Kai sejenak, "Suamiku bilang dia setuju-setuju saja, Lu"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, "Suami?"

Kyungsoo menepuk keningnya, "Ahh, aku lupa. Kenalkan pria disampingku ini suamiku, namanya Kim Jongin"

"Kau itu kebiasaan, Soo" Luhan tersenyum kearah Kai, dia menjulurkan tangannya, "Hai aku Xi Luhan"

Kai tersenyum dan memjabat tangan Luhan, "Aku Kim Jongin biasa dipanggil Kai dan aku ini Suami dari Kyungsoo"

Netra itu saling berpandangan satu sama lainnya, semilir angin memperkenalkan sebuah getaran hangat diantara mereka.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kai"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Luhan"

"Ayo kita pulang, pasti kau sangat Lelah kan Luhan?" Pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuyarkan pandangan mata Kai dan Luhan. Mereka berdua dengan cepat melepas jabatan tangan mereka.

"Ah benar" Luhan mengangkat koper biru muda miliknya. Namun, dengan cekatan Kai yang mengambil alih koper itu.

"Sepertinya Kau sangat lelah karena perjalanan jauh, lebih baik aku saja yang membawakan kopermu ini."

"O—oh, terima kasih banyak Kai"

Kai berjalan terlebih dahulu diiringi Kyungsoo, Luhan melihat keduanya berjalan mendahuluinya didepan. Kedua matanya hanya fokus pada orang yang tengah membawakan koper miliknya.

"Pria yang menarik"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu berlalu, Chanyeol sudah kembali dari perjalanan bisnisnya dan kembali bekerja dikantornya seperti biasanya. Chanyeol berangkat terburu-buru pagi ini, dia bilang ada rapat mendadak sampai dia melupakan sarapannya.

Tentu saja Baekhyun memakluminya, suaminya itu akhir-akhir ini sangat sibuk sekali. Sampai jarang bermain dengan Chanhyun. Baekhyun pun menyiapkan bekal untuk Chanyeol, untuk bisa dimakan Chanyeol nantinya.

"Nah sudah selesai, sayang Eomma pergi dulu ya, kau jangan nakal dengan Halmeoni, okeh?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyun yang sedang asik memakan biskuit bayi dipangkuan Sooyoung.

"Eomma, aku titip Chanhyun ya"

Sooyoung mengangguk, "Iya, kau jangan khawatir, biasanya juga kau menitipkan pada Eomma"

Baekhyun mengangguk, di mengecup kening Chanhyun, "Eomma pergi dulu sayang"

Chanhyun melihat Baekhyun, "Ma ma ma, da da da"

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Chanhyun, "Dadah"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oppa, ini minumanmu" seorang gadis dengan pakaian minim yang dikenakannya sedang membawakan segelas kopi kearah seorang pria yang sedang fokus dengan laptop miliknya.

"Letakkan saja disana, Hye Jin" tukas Chanyeol tanpa melepas pandangannya dari layar Laptop.

Tiba-tiba laptop itu ditutup oleh gadis itu,"Sudah, Oppa tampak sangat lelah lebih baik istirahat sejenak"

"Hye Jin-ah, sudahlah jangan mengganggu pekerjaanku. Kau pergi saja dan terima kasih atas kopinya"

Gadis itu tertawa kecil, dia perlahan mendekati Chanyeol. Dia adalah rekan kerja dari Chanyeol, bisa dibilang dia adalah bos dari atasan Chanyeol yang juga masa lalu Chanyeol. Ya, dia adalah mantan kekasih Chanyeol saat Chanyeol duduk dibangku SMA dulu sebelum dirinya bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

"Oppa tidak pernah berubah, kau selalu saja serius pada sesuatu sampai menyita perhatianmu begitu"

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya sejenak, menahan amarah hatinya. "Hye Jin, sudahlah kau kembali kerja sana. Aku ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaanku"

Hye Jin mencondongkan dadanya kearah Chanyeol, Chanyeol dengan jelas melihat belahan dada milik Hye Jin.

"Kenapa? Oppa ingin ini?" Hye Jin makin mencondongkan dadanya.

"He.. hentikan Hye Jin, Jebbal"

Hye Jin menarik dasi milik Chanyeol, "Oppa, aku tau kau menginginkannya bukan?

Satu kenangan yang kembali melempar jauh Baekhyun pada masa dimana pertaa kalinya dia melihat suaminya berciuman dengan sahabat baiknya, Kyungsoo. Namun kali ini berbeda, Baekhyun benar-benar ditampar untuk kesekian kalinya oleh sesuatu yang dilihatnya saat ini. Suaminya berciuman dengan seorang wanita.

"Kau lebih baik tidak melihatnya" Seseorang menarik tubuh Baekhyun, membawanya masuk kedalam dekapannya. "Akan terasa sakit jika kau terus melihatnya"

Baekhyun tentunya terkejut bukan main saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluk dirinya menghalangi matanya melihat pemandangan yang kembali melukai hatinya, "Kau ... "

"Jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah, Baekhyun-ah. Pundakku selalu ada untuk menjadi sandaranmu"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**© Prince Hadhi ESP**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong Readers,**

**Aku balik lagi ...**

**Ahhh, sudah lama ya aku nggak nulis FF lagi ...**

**Aku sekarang lagi sibuk mengejar gelar keduaku, hehehe**

**Jadi maaf ya kalo Up date-annya suka lama ... maklum waktuku habis untuk mengurus pasien pasienku ...**

**Okehh, ini First Story dari Side Story 60 Days ...**

**Soalnya banyak banget yang minta dibuatkan Side Story-nya ...**

**Gimana?**

**Seru gak?**

**Apa kurang menyakitkan?**

**Apa mau lebih menyakitkan dari 60 Days?**

**Oke udah ya cuap cuapnya,,,**

**Sampai bertemu kembali di Chapter depan ya ...**

**Annyeong ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prince Hadhi ESP**

**Presents**

**Side Story of "60 Days"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**HURT 2 HEART"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A ChanBaek, KaiSoo and HunHan fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is a 2nd Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berdesir lembut angin disekitar waktu yang berputar melemparkan sesosok manusia kembali kedalam luka lama yang kembali menganga. Perih tentu terasa, sakit pasti kembali menyapa. Tapi, —ah, itu sudah terbiasa untuk seorang Pria yang terbiasa terluka. Ya, dia sudah sangat sering terluka berkali-kali.

Pria yang mendekap Baekhyun makin menenggelamkan Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, dia sangat tahu jika Baekhyun terluka akan kejadian itu. "Menangis saja, Baekhyun-ah. Jangan kau tahan, tumpahkan saja apa yang kau rasakan saat ini"

Baekhyun menarik nafas, dia memejamkan kedua mata lelahnya. Buliran-buliran bening lolos juga dari kedua netra itu. "Kau masih mengenalku, Sehun-ah?"

Pria itu tersenyum dalam ketidaktahuan Baekhyun, jemari tangannya dengan lembut. "Tentu saja aku mengingatmu, kau kenangan yang tak akan pernah terlupa dalam ingatanku"

"Sehun-ah"

"Untuk apa menangisi seseorang yang melukaimu, untuk apa rela terluka untuk seseorang yang belum tentu mau terluka demi dirimu, kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh, Baek. melakukan ini semua"

Baekhyun terhenti dalam tangisnya, dia mengangkat tubuhnya dalam dekapan pria itu. dipandangannya mata tajam yang dihiasi senyuman penuh kehangatan yang tertuju padanya. Pria itu perlahan menghapus setiap jejak rasa terdalam yang membekas dikedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Apa kabar Cinta pertamaku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hurts 2 Hearts**

"**I have nothing if i don't have love you"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senja bergulir keperaduan, menampilkan berkas jingga diangkasa. Wangi masaka menyeruak memenuhin setiap ruang di apartemen dengan nuansa putih dan _Baby Blue_. Terlihat sosok pria manis yang sedang berkutat dengan peralatan dapur, sedang menyiapkan sesuatu.

"Astaga, Luhan apa yang sedang kau lakukan"

Pria manis itu tersenyum, "Ayu sedang membuatkan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa kalian makan, Soo"

Kyungsoo mendekati sahabatnya itu, "Sudahlah Lu, kau baru saja datang dari China. Seharusnya kau istirahat, bukannya malah menambah tubuhmu lelah seperti ini"

"Tidak apa-apa, Soo. Aku hanya ingin membalas kebaikan kalian yang sudah mengizinkan aku untuk sementara tinggal diapartemen kalian"

"Kau ini, anggap saja kau sedang berada dirumahmu sendiri saja, Luhan-Ssi. Tak perlu sungkan" Kai tiba-tiba bersuara, dan berada disana. Luhan menghentikan jemarinya memotong sayuran, netranya dialihkan langsung pada netra Kai yang juga melihatnya. Senyuman manis ditampilkan Luhan.

"Terima kasih banyak, kalian memang sangat baik padaku."

Mata itu masih saja melihat netra yang sedaritadi juga melihat kearahnya, "Sama-sama"

Kyungsoo melihat arah pandang Kai pada Luhan, dia merasa ada yang berbeda dari cara pandang suaminya pada sahabatnya itu. "Apa yang kau lihat, Kai? Apa ada yanga aneh dengan Luhan?"

"A—ah, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, Soo" Jawab Kai gelagapan, dia memutus pandangan pada Luhan.

"Tapi seperti ada sesuatu dari pandangan kau pada Luhan" selidik Kyungsoo

Kai tersenyum, dia mendekati Kyungsoo mendekap tubuh suaminya itu, "Namanya juga sedang berbicara, kita harus memandang lawan bicara kita bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam pelukan Kai, dia menyamankan tubuhnya dalam pelukan suaminya itu. "Kau benar, Kai"

Kai mempererat pelukannya, sejenak kepalanya menoleh kearah sosok yang sedaritadi melihat kemesraan yang ditampilkan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Kai memberikan senyuman padanya dan tentu saja Luhan pun membalas senyuman itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hye Jin perlahan melepaskan tautan bibirnya, Chanyeol hanya diam saja ketika bibir hangat yang tadi menghangatkan bibirnya menjauh. Gadis itu dengan lembut menghapus jejak lipstik miliknya ditepi bibir Chayeol, lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya bisa diam diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Aku tau Oppa pasti akan menikmatinya"

"Ji—jika sudah tidak ada yang kau perlukan silahkan meninggalkan ruanganku"

Hye Jin tersenyum manis, dia kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Chanyeol, "Untuk hari ini cukup sampai disini saja, Oppa" jari telunjuk Hye Jin mengusap lembut bibir Chanyeol.

"Ma—maksudmu?"

Hye Jin tertawa, "Kau itu lelaki Oppa, Lelaki normal pasti menginginkan dan melakukannya"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau maksud Hye Jin"

"Benarkah Oppa?"

"Benar, kau penuh teka-teki Hye Jin"

Hye Jin menuju pintu kantor, ditutupnya pintu itu dan dikunci. Kunci itu pun dilempar entah kemana.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan Hye Jin-ah? Ambil kembali kunci itu"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Aku bilang ambil"

"Oke, akan aku ambil setelah aku menunjukkan apa yang ingin kau tau, Oppa"

"Sudahlah lupakan saja, cepat ambil kunci itu"

Hye Jin tersenyum penuh maksud, jemari tangannya perlahan melepas kancing kemeja kerjanya. Dengan kesadaran penuh, Hye Jin melucuti dirinya sendiri didepan Chanyeol. Bola mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna, dia hanya bisa menelan kasar salivanya saat kedua netranya melihat tubuh polos tanpa busana ditubuh Hye Jin.

"Hye Jin-ah, A—apa kau sudah gila, hah?" Tanya Chanyeol tergagap, dengan kasar dia menyeka keringat yang meluncur dipelipisnya.

Hye Jin lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang meggelikan didepannya itu. hye Jin melangkah mendekati Chanyeol, Chanyeol tentu saja makin bertingkah seperti seseorang yang kerasukan.

"Kau mau apa? Berhenti disitu Hye Jin-ah, Berhenti"

Jika bukan memaksa bukan Hye Jin namanya, dia terus mendekat kearah Chanyeol. Saat ini jarak antara dirinya dengan Chanyeol hanya berjarak beberapa meter. Dengan perlahan dan mudahnya Hye Jin duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol. Dan sekali lagi Chanyeol hanya bisa menelan kasar salivanya.

Hye Jin mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Chanyeol, digigitnya perlahan cuping telinga Chanyeol, berbisik disana. "Malam ini aku milikmu seutuhnya, Sayang"

Kerlip gemintang senja mulai bermunculan menghiasi sang malam yang sudah menyapa saat sang fajar kembali keperaduannya. Hembusan angin malam pun mulai memberi dinginnya rasa sebuah dosa terindah yang terjadi disana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**© Prince Hadhi ESP**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Prince Hadhi ESP**

**Presents**

**Side Story of "60 Days"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**HURT 2 HEART"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A ChanBaek, KaiSoo and HunHan fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is a 3rd Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terduduk dua anak manusia disudut taman bermain, Sudah setengah jam berlalu tanpa ada satu pun perkataan yang meluncur dari salah satu dari keduanya. Sampai es krim yang mereka beli pun meleleh tak termakan.

"Sehun... "

"Hmmm ... "

Baekhyun mengalihankan pandangannya kekanan tepat dimana Sehun duduk disampingnnya, "Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?"

Sehun menoleh, netra keduannya saling berpandangan. Semilir angin malam itu menyelinap nakal pada relung hati yang lama terlupakan, membawa sebuah rasa yang sudah lama tak dirasa.

"Cantik" gumam Sehun berbisik

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Ah, tidak, maksudku aku mengajakmu kesini hanya ... " Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sebuah bianglala yang kini berputar perlahan. "Agar kau tidak terluka terlalu dalam"

Baekhyun tak lepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Sehun, dilihatnya setiap lekuk wajah sempurna itu. Entah, seperti ada rasa hangat menjalar dihati merambat sampai kejantung hingga menimbulkan degupan tak dimengerti Baekhyun.

"Kau kemana saja selama ini, Sehun-ah?"

Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan hembusan lembut angin malam yang menyapa setiap inci kulit wajahnya. "Mencari sesuatu yang tidak pernah kudapatkan"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa masih tetap kau cari? Padahal dari awal kau tahu sesuatu yang kau cari itu tak kau temukan"

Sehun membuka matanya, kembali melihat kearah Baekhyun. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menampilkan senyumannya yang jarag diberikan pada orang lain. "Bukannya aku tidak bisa menemukannya, Baek. Hanya saja aku yang tidak ingin menemukannya"

"Kenapa? Seharusnya jadikan sesuatu itu milikmu jika kau sudah mampu menemukannya. Bukannya menghindarinya"

"Dia bukan milikku, dia sudah terlanjur bersama yang lain"

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya cepat, dia makin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka. "Siapa dia?"

"Seseorang yang sedang melihat kearahku tanpa henti" jawab Sehun yang tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menatap Sehun saja, "Tak bisakah langsung _to the point _saja?"

"Apa kau tidak mengerti jawabanku tadi, Baek?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak"

"Benarkah?"

"Benar, kau hanya bilang 'Seseorang yang sedang melihat kearahku tanpa henti' kau—" Baekhyun diam sejenak, otaknya seperti memutar ucapan Sehun dan dicerna perlahan.

"Kau?"

"Apa yang kau maksud itu aku?" tanya Baekhyun polos sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Menurutmu selain kita berdua, ada siapa lagi disini?"

Baekhyun kini mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka, dia menghela nafas perlahan. "Tapi Sehun-ah ... "

"Aku tau, tak usah memberitahuku" potong Sehun yang masih saja tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Aku tidak akan mengganggumu dan juga kehidupan rumah tanggamu, Baek"

"Sehun-ah ... "

"Hmmm ... "

"Tolong antarkan aku pulang, aku ingin menjemput anakku"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hurts 2 Hearts**

"**I have nothing if i don't have love you"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun tidak bekerja, Soo?" tanya Kai yang sedaritadi tidak melihat Baekhyun diruang kerja.

Kyungsoo sejenak menoleh kearah meja kerja Baekhyun lalu menoleh kearah Kai, "Dia tadi menelponku, katanya dia sedang tak enak badan"

Kai mengangguk mengerti, "Tidak biasanya dia tidak masuk"

"Mungkin dia ingin istirahat, Kai"

"Bisa jadi"

Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, "Oh iya, kau ingin makan siang dimana sayang?"

Kai tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, "Enaknya kita makan apa ya? Ada saran, baby?"

"Hmmm, mungkin—"

"Siang semua" sesosok pria manis tiba-tiba memasuki ruang kantor tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu, membuat ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong begitu saja.

"Hey, Lu, ada apa?" respon Kai.

Netra Kyungsoo bisa melihat perubahan yang tersirat dari gelagat Kai saat Luhan muncul didepannya, dia lagi-lagi merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda disana. Entahlah apa itu, Kyungsoo tak mau berpikir terlalu jauh. Luhan teman yang baik, tidak mungkin dia seperti apa yang sedang Kyungsoo pikirkan saat ini tentang dia.

Luhan tersenyum pada Kai, dia perlahan mendekati Kai dan menaruh sesuatu dimeja kerjanya. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, "Aku membuatkan makan siang untukmu Kai"

"Untukku?" Kai antusias dengan cepatnya dia membuka isi dari bingkisan yang dibawa Luhan untuknya, dan isinya adalah makanan kesukaannya. "Huwahhh, terima kasih Luhan"

"Sama-sama"

"Kau sendiri yang memasaknya, Lu?" tanya Kyungsoo ingin tahu.

"Ah, aku lupa membawakanmu juga, Soo. Maafkan aku" Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak apa-apa Luhan, aku bisa berbagi dengan Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak perlu Kai, aku bisa makan diluar"

"Begitukah? Tidak apa-apa, ini banyak, mungkin aku tidak akan habis jika memakannya sendiri"

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil menampilkan senyumannya, "Tidak, kau makan saja sendiri, lagi pula makanan itu dibuat untuk dirimu, nikmatilah saja"

"Maafkan aku, Soo. Aku lupa membuatkannya juga untukmu" gumam Luhan

"Bukan salahmu, Han"

"Kau kenapa, Soo?" Kai bertanya, dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Kyungsoo.

"Aku? Aku tidak apa-apa" Kyungsoo membereskan pekerjaannya, "Aku mau keluar dulu, kau nikmati saja makan siangmu itu, Kai"

Kyungsoo mulai berjalan keluar kantor, sebelum dia benar-benar keluar, sejenak dia menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan Luhan. Dia memandang sahabat baiknya itu, Kyungsoo pun memeberikan Luahn sebuah senyuman penuh maksud. Luhan pun membalas senyuman iu, seakan dia tau apa yang Kyungsoo maksudkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sendirian saja, Soo?" sebuah suara menghilangkan khayalan Kyungsoo yang terbang entah kemana. Saat ini dia sedang berada disebuah cafe yang letaknya tak jauh dari Rumah sakit.

"Seperti yang kau lihat" jawab Kyungsoo tak tertarik.

Luhan menarik sebuah bangku dan mendekatkannya disamping Kyungsoo, "Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Kyungsoo menyesap _Coffe Ice Americano_ yang dipesannya, "Tak perlu kutawarkan kau juga sudah mengambil kursi untuk duduk, kan?"

Luhan tersenyum, "Kau masih seperti dulu, Soo"

"Ada apa kau kesini? kenapa kau tak menemani Kai yang sedang menikmati masakanmu itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu" Luhan lagi-lagi mengalihkan obrolan.

"Tentang?" Kyungsoo menyesap kembali minumannya.

"Tentang cinta"

"—Uhuk" Kyungsoo tersedak mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, dengan cekatan Luhan membantu menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyungsoo.

"Cinta?" Kyungsoo mulai bisa menenangkan dirinya.

Luhan menyamankan kembali posisi duduknya, "Iya Cinta"

"Maksudmu?"

Luhan mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo, "Iya Cinta antara aku dan Kai"

Angin bulan september berhembus diluar sana, mengugurkan setiap daun didahan yang telah mengering, menyambut dinginnya musim dingin yang sebentar lagi akan datang menggantikan hangatnya musim gugur saat ini.

"Kau menyukai suamiku, Lu?" seberkas luka tertoreh disanubari Kyungsoo saat sahabatnya dengan sangat sadar mengatakan mencintai suaminya didepan dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan menyukai tapi mencintai suamimu, Soo"

Kyungsoo memandang datar wajah Luhan yanga ada didepannya, "Apa kau sudah gila, Lu? Dia milikku, dia suamiku, seharusnya kau tau itu dan seharusnya kau tau diri. Mencintai katamu? Hahahaha, jangan bermimpi, Lu"

Luhan tersenyum, "Ya, aku tau semuannya, tapi jangan salahkan aku, Soo"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Karena Kai juga mencintaiku selama ini"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku pulang, Hun" Baekhyun berterima aksih saat dirinya sudah berada dirumah diantar oleh Sehun.

"Kau sudah punya anak, Baek? kau tidak cerita padaku"

Baekhyun tersenyum, dia mencium pipi Chanhyun yang terdidur dalam gendongannya, "Dia anak adopsiku, Sehun-ah. Mana bisa aku melahirkan seorang anak, aku ini laki-laki"

Sehun tertawa, "Aku kira, namanya siapa, Baek?" Sehun mengusap sayang rambut ChanHyun perlahan.

"Namanya ChanHyun"

"Nama yang bagus" perlahan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Chanhyun dan mengecup kening bayi itu. "Andai dia anak kita, Baek"

"Maksudmu apa Sehun-ah?"

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, kedua netra mereka saling pandang dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Hun-ah ... "

"Hmmm ... " Sehun makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun.

"Hun-ah, apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Sssttt" Kini wajah mereka hanya berjarak satu senti saja, Baekhyun bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas Sehun yang berhembus diwajahnya.

"Baekhyun-ah ... " sebuah teriakan menghentikan apa yang akan Sehun lakukan.

"Chanyeol" pekik Baekhyun tertahan saat orang yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam Apartement-nya adalah suaminya sendiri, Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak—"

"Selamat malam, park Chanyeol"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun dengan tatapan tak suka, "Siapa kau?"

Sehun tersenyum, dia menjulurkan tangannya pada Cahnyeol, "Perkenalkan aku Oh Sehun, aku kekasih Byun Baekhyun"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**© Prince Hadhi ESP**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
